Rosalia
she belongs to crescenttherangerpup98 Rosalia is an Akita pup and the surgeon pup of the PAW patrol. Bio Rosalia was the pet of an old surgeon who lived in foggy bottom. While he was alive she learned all his techniques and got her medical license. At first it was hard to manipulate her tools with her paws but soon she found a way to do it. The doctor died yet she still could pay everything due to her job. But her life changed after she couldn't save one patient. She got blamed and lost everything she had. Her license wasn't taken away but she couldn't take the burden and left to adventure bay where she lived at the streets. After an incident in one of paw patrol's mission a Rubble had a leg shattered and needed surgery to have it fixed. Sadly all the surgeons were busy at the moment. After hearing this, Rosalia took the operation and fixed the leg. After this event she joined the PAW patrol as a surgeon pup, yet she still hides her past. Apperance Rosalia is a white Akita-inu pup with pointy ears. Her eyes are blue and wears a light blue collar with a tag with an scalpel on it. she carries a pair of socks to keep her paws clean. Uniform She has a light blue vest with a surgeon cap. She wears a surgical mask and a large light blue pup pack with the paw patrol emblem to the sides. When she is in surgery she changes her socks for a pair of surgical gloves. Vehicle her pup house turns into an ambulance similar to marshall's but a bit bigger. Inside she has a safety area she can sterilize to operate in open field. There is also a defibrilator and an ultrasound equipped inside it. She cannot carry any passager cause she stores part of her gear there. Pup-pack In it she carries a surgical laser that can be connected to the ambulance in case is needed in one of the sides and an ultrasound on the other. She also has a magnifying glass and a storage space wear she carries scalpels, sutures and syringes. Analgesics and other meds are stored in her ambulance. Personality Rosalia is a bratty and perfectionist pup who is also a sore looser with a short temper. Despite this she can control her emotions when on duty and isn't jealous. She is generally a lone wolf. All this behaviour is caused by her past experiences in orther to avoid more problems related to her job. She can have an emotional collapse if she is under a lot of preassure. Secretly she wishes someone would stand by her when she is in trouble after what she had to go throug in her past. Trivia * Her name is based from a ficticious virus used in the videogame Trauma team. * As adult she gets a soft spot for pups. * Has a stuffed ferret called Garret (thanks to chaseisonthecase for the name). * Has the weird hobby of dressing up as a kitten and start dancing. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Females Category:Female Category:Dog Category:Dogs